Pretending
by SlytherinRose547
Summary: Draco and Hermione had always been enemies...And it might stay that way forever... But, what are the odds that these two have hidden feelings for each other? Are they going to make a move to satiate these emotions? Or will they just keep on pretending?


"**PRETENDING"**

"Watch where you stumble, Mudblood!"

"Oh, pardon me, Malfoy. I'm just human and I make mistakes. Not everyone is a perfect Twitchy-Faced Ferret of a Death Eater like you!"

"You take that back, you filth! How dare you—"

"Why, ferret boy? I'm just saying what you really are!"

One of the usual banters that can be heard between Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. Since the Second Year, everyone knew the issue between these two. The tension between them is actually far more intense than Draco and Harry Potter. She despises him. He loathes her. SO much tension can be sensed. But when you looked much deeper into their eyes, you will find emotions other than hate and contempt. You will see desperation, regret, passion and longing…

Who would have guessed? Two very different people from opposite corners of the universe held very strong feelings for each other.

Hermione Granger is wandering aimlessly outside the castle. When she passed the lake, she saw two people there; Astoria Greengrass, a pretty Fifth Year Slytherin and Draco Malfoy, the boy that she had been thinking about constantly, lately.

The couple are talking animatedly and smiling. Draco's smile was genuine, charming, free, and reserved especially for that raven-haired girl he was with.

"Draco," Hermione sighed, unknowingly. A sharp pang of jealousy rush through her when she saw Draco lean in and kiss Astoria. Her chest felt tight, heavy and painful as if a ton of bricks hit her. It was like Crucio all over again. But this time, it was more painful.

_Why did I ever like him in the first place? In fact, when did it all start? How did I ever like him, considering all he did to me for the past years that I had known him, was to bully me, degrade my character, insult me and put mine, Ron and Harry's life in hell? _She thought.

Perhaps it was merely attraction. Perhaps she liked the way how his blond hair frames his face perfectly. Perhaps, it was the air of mystery in his stormy gray eyes. Perhaps she was grateful to him when he lied about their identities when they were taken to his Manor. Perhaps she was very intrigued of how he was changed by the war. Perhaps she always believed that he wasn't purely evil and that he was just a boy fearing for his family's life and how she wanted to help him in any way she can.

Whatever the reason, Hermione knows one unbelievable fact that she cannot deny: **she was in love with Draco Malfoy.**

Oh, how she wished she was in that girl's place. How she wished she was the one who is with him right now.

The one holding him…

The one kissing him….

The one who gives him so much joy…

The one who is bringing that rare smile to his face….

A single tear slid down Hermione's cheek. She hastily wiped it away. _No, _she thought. _I should not be thinking of such things. It is not meant to be._

She turned away and walked to the castle, where a red-haired boy, whom she knew loves her, is waiting…

Draco Malfoy is trudging in the snow during their Hogsmeade trip. His girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass is clinging on to him.

Then, his heart seemed to stop. There, a few feet away from him, is a brunette Gryffindor. Her once bushy, now smooth and wavy hair was flowing gracefully around her. Her cheeks were pink and almost shining from the cold.

Oh, she is so beautiful. He noticed this since they were in Sixth Year. The bushy-haired, buck-toothed bookworm he had known grew up into a beautiful and intelligent young woman.

As he was staring at her, her head turned to his direction. Their eyes met. Those brown eyes! Oh he loved them!

But then, she looked away and smiled at an approaching red-haired boy.

_Stupid Weasley!_ He thought.

The red-haired Gryffindor said something to Hermione that made her giggle and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Oh, how Draco itched to do that.

Making her smile…

Making her laugh…

Being the cause of her happiness…

Then, right there and then, Ron Weasley leaned in and kissed Hermione. Draco stood there, gaping at them.

Jealousy and pain rushed through him. His heart, he thought, felt like it was painfully ripped to a million pieces. Oh, how he wanted to punch Weasley square in the face!

The two Gryffindors pulled away and Hermione smiled sweetly and almost lovingly at Ron.

From the distance, Draco saw it and he wanted her to reserve that smile only for him.

And right there, it hit him.

The reason why he taunts her up until now, was that he just wants to have a conversation with her, short and blunt it may be…

He just wanted to hear her voice…

He somehow hoped that during these conversations, she can slowly be acquainted to him.

He wanted –no—_**needed**_ to be close to her…

_**Merlin's nasal hair! He was madly in love with Hermione Granger!**_

"Draco," said a voice snapping him out of his trance. For one delusional minute, he imagined it was Hermione saying his name. "Draco!"

He looked at the raven-haired girl in front of him. "Were you even listening to me?" Astoria said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Did you see Weasley and the Granger girl? Oh, Merlin! They were snogging! Most disgusting thing I ever saw in my life!" exclaimed Astoria.

Draco's pale face flushed in anger and his hands clenched into fists. The fact that he attempted to smirk didn't help, considering his face reddened more.

"Yeah…it is…" he managed to spit out.

"Say, Drake, you look kind of red," Astoria said, touching Draco's forehead, "Do you feel ill?"

"No, Astoria," Draco said, removing Astoria's hand from his forehead. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

But deep inside, he knew he isn't.

_ Stop thinking about such things, Draco, _he scolded himself. _It is not meant to be._

Weeks passed. Draco has been glum, keeping the heavy weight of his feelings for Hermione all to himself. But suddenly, he decided that he cannot stand it any longer. He is sick of hiding. But, then again he knows that it is not meant to be. He is going to take one chance, nonetheless. Just one.

Hermione was walking towards the Gryffindor dormitories when she heard a voice that made her heart stop. "Granger."

She turned around to see Draco sauntering towards her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Her heart was beating wildly. Oh, how she wanted to smile. Tell him that she loves him. But she decided to do otherwise. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she said, putting on the face that she faked, to show that she "hates" him.

Instead of replying, Draco swooped down and cupped her face gently in his hands. "Hermione…"

"What the—?" Hermione gasped.

"Shh…" Draco whispered huskily, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Wha—"

Draco cut her off by closing the space between them by kissing her passionately and ever so sweetly on the lips. It was as if he was hungry for her taste. He was kissing her as if his whole life and afterlife depended on it.

Hermione was stunned. But she decided to relish the moment. Here was the true love of her life, kissing her!

And for Draco, it was a relief for him. He was so overwhelmed. Here he was, kissing the only girl he truly loves!

But then again, it was not meant to be.

Draco pulled away and ran.

Hermione was left staring after the blonde Slytherin.

"Come on, honey," a brunette woman said to her daughter. "Let's go." Mother and daughter ran through a brick wall in King's Cross station and entered Platform 9¾.

"Mum, are you sure it's gonna be alright?" her daughter asked.

"You'll be just fine, sweetie," she replied. "Now, where can your father and brother be?"

"Love, over here!" a man yelled. The woman went towards his direction and the both of them started to fuss over their daughter and offered her encouraging words.

Hermione Weasley looked at her perfect family. Her life was wonderful. She has a very loving and devoted husband, an intelligent daughter and a good looking son. Her daughter, Rose Evangeline Weasley was going to start her First Year in Hogwarts and her younger son, Hugo Frederick Weasley was going to follow two years later. She has a rewarding job, a big house, wonderful friends, everything.

_But still, _Hermione thought, _I could feel that my heart is not completely full._

Draco Malfoy looked at his son Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and his wife, Astoria Greengrass.

He thinks his life is perfect. But to tell the truth, his heart is scarred.

Draco looked around the station, searching for familiar faces. Suddenly, he did see someone that made his heart stop.

Hermione glanced around the station, looking for her black-haired best friend and his redhead wife. Then, her heart started to beat rather wildly when her eyes rested on someone familiar.

Draco and Hermione's eyes met and the feelings that remained stagnant since their Seventh Year was now fueled into a burning emotion.

Draco smiled at Hermione. Hermione's heart melted. She loves Ron, but no-one could ever compete with the hidden love she had for Draco.

Hermione nodded and smile back at Draco. Draco felt his knees weaken. He loved Astoria, yes. But his silent and masked love for Hermione is much more stronger.

But then, it hit them both…

They have their own families….

Those actions with double meanings, those unspoken feelings…

All of those are completely useless now…

All of those were just 19 years ago…

They looked away and focused on each of their families.

After all, Draco and Hermione were not meant to be….

It was not meant to happen…

All of those were never meant to happen…

They will forever keep their unspoken feelings to themselves…

They will always dwell in silence…

Hiding…

They are only…

And…

Will always be…

Pretending…

_**Author's Note:** _**I know you are already sharpening your pitchforks and getting ready to light your torches and are planning to hunt me down, but let me explain myself. I wrote this last year at the end of my First Year, when I just turned thirteen. I don't exactly remember the reason why, but I felt a little morose that day. And I always vent out my frustrations through writing, so I just wrote a one-shot that suits my mood. Please forgive me, because I myself, I'm depressed with the ending. I'll always ship Dramione until the end! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of this rather depressing one-shot.**_

_**Anyways, credits to my best friend, who is going to put up her fanfiction account soon, for the phrase "Merlin's nasal hair!" I wrote it that night to put a little comic relief in the depressing theme.**_


End file.
